Last Night On Earth
by ReneyyySprouse
Summary: One shot, Songfic. As the Semester At Sea comes to an end, Cody finally decides to put his heart on the line for his one true love - Bailey. But after 6 months of being just friends, will Bailey feel the same way? R&R!


**Hey fanfic readers :) Here's the deal, this song is called 'Last Night On Earth' and is off the greatest band in the universe's (that's Green Day by the way) new album. I've never written a song fic before and as soon as I heard this song I immediately fell in love with it, so I decided to write one about the greatest show in the universe (Zack and Cody for those of you who are a little slow).**

**But don't worry, I just needed to get this idea out of my system, the next thing I'll be updating is going to be 'If I Ever See You Again' (if you're into Z&C, read that story of mine too!).**

**Enjoy :)**

_

* * *

_

_**I text a postcard, sent to you**_

_**Did it go through?**_

_**Sending all my love to you**_

Cody took one final deep breath and looked at himself in the small mirror of his cabin's bathroom on the S.S. Tipton. There had been numerous times in the past where he hadn't denied being able to scrub up well, and as he stared himself down in his baby blue pastel shirt and black skinny jeans, now was definitely no exception.

Cody then dug his hand deep into his pocket and grasped a firm hold on a carefully folded, neatly addressed piece of paper. He was ready.

_**You are the moonlight of my life every night**_

_**Giving all my love to you**_

"Come on, man,"

Cody jumped a little at the sudden impact of Zack's voice unexpectedly erupting through the front door of his and Woody Fink's cabin.

"what's keeping ya'? We're almost back in Boston, you're missing the farewell party!"

Cody ignored Zack's ranting and remained deep in thought. He lined the edges of the perfectly presented note with his forefinger and smiled slightly as the image of it's intended recipient impulsively crossed his mind.

"Their playing the hottest tunes out there, bro," Zack continued, "the smoothies are going like crazy - they've pulled out the disco ball!.. Hey, watcha got there?"

Rapidly paying attention to what Zack was saying to him, Cody shot his head around and glared at his brother.

"It's a note. For Bailey." He said hesitantly.

"Mind if I take a look?" Zack queried.

His eyes widening, Cody quickly shoved the note back into the depths of his pocket. "No way." He then spoke harshly to Zack.

"Oh come on," Zack wined in his defence, "what's gonna' be in there that I never heard you say to Barbara?"

"Plenty!"

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honour you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

_**I'm sending all my love to you**_

Zack watched with curiosity and intent as Cody began to pace the room. There were a million thoughts flying around his head, most of which were merely triggered by the mention of Bailey's name.

"This time it's different." Cody finally emitted, "Barbara… Barbara was special to me. She always will be, but.. I just feel something different with Bailey. I'd do anything for Bailey - I'd go to hell and back for her in an instant. Just seeing her smile makes me happy. This may be the last night I ever see her and I want her to know how much she means to me. How she's the only one who has my heart."

There was an awkward silence as both brothers let the words that had just been spoken set into their heads. Zack comprehended every single syllable that had poured out from Cody's heart, and then finally decided to break the quiet.

"Well… just hurry up and get it over with so we can get out party on."

And then with that, Zack was gone and headed back out to the sky deck to hang out with London, Woody and any cute girl that he managed to pick up.

Cody sighed and shook his head. "Thanks for the support, bro." He murmured to himself.

Taking in one final breath to calm himself, Cody then snapped his suitcase shut and walked out of his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

_**With every breath that I am worth**_

_**Here on earth **_

_**I'm sending all my love to you**_

_**So if you dare to second guess**_

_**You can rest assured **_

_**That all my love's for you**_

The bright lights of the sky deck shone down onto Cody as the vast crowd of people opened up and let him through. As he gazed all around in an attempt to find Bailey, Cody's eyes gradually came into contact with the very top of the twisty slide that could be seen from all over the ship. He laughed at the memory he had of Bailey confiding in him that she was afraid to ride down it by herself.

There were a lot of good memories that Cody held close to his heart of the many adventures that he and Bailey had had for the past six months while they had been on deck.

One that sat at the top of the list was the very first day that he had met him, only to then find out that _he_ was actually a _her_.

He could swear that it was love at first sight, and his suspicions were only confirmed when she and London had posed as cabaret girls to spy on Miss Tutweiller. Bailey looked gorgeous in her show girl outfit, Cody thought. He laughed yet again at the image of the two girls frolicking about the stage and trashing the show, but in spite of that he still had to admit, Zack had come up with a pretty darn good plan.

As Cody walked around the corner past the smoothie bar and headed towards the main stage in the centre of the sky deck, his smile only grew to immense lengths as his eyes cast themselves upon the beautiful image of Bailey Pickett. He clutched the note tightly in his clenched fist and slowly began his confident walk towards his true love.

Just he could feel himself entering her presence, Bailey hastily turned around and walked in the direction of somebody else. Into the arms of another man. And Cody's heart skipped a beat.

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honour you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

_**I'm sending all my love to you**_

Cody watched, his mouth ajar, as Bailey and Holden embraced in an affectionate hug. The next thing he felt was his heart ripping at the seams while the space between his love and her guy closed and the two fought for dominance in a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Bailey and Holden parted and she flashed him a content smile that lit up her whole face - an expression that Cody was hoping to be on the receiving end of by the end of the night.

All emotion abruptly drained from his face, Cody dropped the now worthless piece of paper, about faced and walked back across the sky deck headed for his cabin.

Zack stood a few metres away, a mix of sadness and anger clearly spread across his face. Seeing what had just happened to his brother, he immediately dumped his 8th smoothie of the night and marched over to Bailey.

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honour you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

Zack grabbed Bailey's arm and tugged her towards him just as she was about to go for a second round with Holden.

"What is your problem?" Zack snapped at her.

"Zack?" She asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"

Zack sighed loudly and bent over, picking up the note that Cody had carelessly thrown away.

"I'm talking about this." He spoke harshly, shoving the note in Bailey's hand. "And when things between you and this loser blow up in your face, don't even think about coming crying to Cody or me."

Bailey gazed in confusion at Zack as he took a concluding moment to give Holden a dirty look. Then before another word could be said, Zack turned around, ran after Cody and instantly wrapped an arm over his little brother's shoulders.

Total bewilderment still obvious in Bailey's whole persona, she cautiously unfolded the piece of paper that Zack had so rudely handed to her - her heart stopping at the words written before her.

_**Did I ever make it through?**_

**

* * *

****Well, what did yaz think? I didn't kill it did I? **

**Thankies for reading :) Reneyyyy x.**


End file.
